The meeting
by SonnyRose
Summary: Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands and its not just a title. He have responsibilities to his land to keep order and peace with the other territories and once every tenth year there is a big meeting between the leaders to preserve that cause. Of course our lord need to attend, but his interest lays elsewhere as he just have taken a mate.What will happen during this meeting?
1. Chapter 1-Tauro ,the eastern lord

The meeting- Tauro -the eastern lord

(Unfortunaly none of the Inuyasha characters belongs to me, even if I wished sesshy did ;P But Tauro is aaaaalll minnne w)

Tauro looked out over his dining room, that now had changed its purpose for this weeks occasion into a meeting hall. The room were filled with youkai of different breeds and status

Everything from minor rulers to all of the rest of the four Lords of was a wolf demon and also the Lord of the eastern lands. He'd been chosen to lead this years meeting, a hard but honoring assignment.

He let his gaze wander through the room, eyeing his guests and co-rulers as they mingled with the others, laughing and chattering with each knew this was mostly an act, many in this room hated each other but they strained themselves to act nice and charming to get new allies.

Well, almost everyone. One youkai stood out along the others, not just by the way he looked or his young age compared to the other lords. Instead of mingling with the others, the tall, silverhaired dogdemon stood by one of the big windows. He leaned against the wall, looking out of the window with a look in his golden eyes that said that he'd rather been somewhere else right now.

Tauro had alwsys been fascinated by this young youkai, ever since his father had brought him to one of these meetings a few houndred years ago.

Everybody had payed their greetings to the young lord and whispered behind his back how adorable he was and how cute it was that he'd went here with his father in such a young age.

They would never had thought that he was actually listening, taking in everything he heard from the elder. And they could never had foreseenwhat he was capable of.

He sat quietly beside his father during the meetings and only answered when he needed to.

But at the third day of the meetings that always were a day for "training" or better called a power performance. One of the smaller leaders had just had his moment in the spotlight and had wiped down twenty wooden practice dolls in about a minute.

That was when it was the western lands turn to show their power and of course everybody expected Inutaisho to do it.

Sesshomaru was just a pup in their eyes.

But when the young inu entered the training field, everyone

stared shocked at him and then at the current western lord, that was looking amused back at them.

He had probably seen this coming all along.

Sesshomaru had placed himself in the middle of the trainingfield, next to the place the last youkai had "trained". There was the same wooden dolls as in the other field, but there was about fifty of them in this one.

As the young inu prepared to start, the whole audience smiled.

You heard the whispering from all over the place saying:

"Thats so cute, he thinks he can take them all"

"Just wait."

Everybody close to Inutaisho looked surprised at him, then back at his son. It became quiet for a moment.

Then he moved.

And in a matter of seconds, it was over.

Everyone stared big eyed at the pup. The wooden dolls were all scattered around him, his energy whip had sliced them all in pieces.

He had destroyed over fifty dolls in half the time the other adult had done in a minute.

Then he'd just walked like nothing had happened back to his fathers side, leaning against the reeling to watch the rest of the show-offs.

Not that anyone else really were focused on them anymore. And they saw at the young lord with a mix of fear and admiration.

He wasnt going to be someone that you wanted to mess with.

So now that he was an adult, he looked just like a mix of both his parents.

He had his fathers build, but his mothers beauty. Tauro could see the women standing a few meters away, looking at the silver-haired youkai by the window. They chattered about how beautiful and sexy he was, emphasizing these words extra in the hope of an response from the lord.

But he just stood there, like he didnt hear them.

Tauro knew that he did, but that he'd just chosen to ignore them.

The youkai ladies that were trying to get his attention were pure beauties, but obviously they didn't catch his interest.

But after a few minutes off fruitless fishing, the most fair one of them walked to him and tried to start a conversation.

He answered but just with short words, not really trying.

She flirted like crazy, twisting her hair, waving her eyelashes, making sure showing her assets clearly to him.

But he did nothing, just answered politely and stood at a safe distance from her.

She must have noticed she wasn't going anywhere, so she advanced and pushed herself up against him before he could do anything to stop her as she trailed her fingers up his chest.

But her achievements didn't last longer then three seconds as his eyes narrowed and he growled warningly as he pushed her away.

She looked shocked at him, then turned right round and marched back to her friends.

Tauro looked amused at the scene he'd just seen.

He knew as the most of the youkai in this room that the young lord had taken a mate about a year ago and she had already born him an heir.

But either that lady hadn't heard about it, or chosen to ignore it. He guessed on the last one, since she was one of the women that always chattered with everyone so nothing should escape her ears.

She must had hoped that he was like his father and wouldn't had minded to have a lover by the side.

But she had been horribly wrong.

Tauro chuckled amused to himself. He sure was an odd one, the western lord.


	2. Chapter 2- Torture beginsNow

(Unfortunaly none of the Inuyasha characters belongs to me, even if I wished sesshy did ;P But Tauro is aaaaalll minnne w)

**The meeting- Torture begins...Now.**

The first day couldn't be described as something else than long torture.

Sesshomaru had almost spent the whole day by the same window, looking out at the garden.

Well, he could had mingled with the others as everyone else but small talk wasnt his speciality.

He sighed as he followed the servant that showed him the way to his room that he were going to stay

for this eternity.

Right now, he wanted nothing else than to go home and sink into Dante's arms, holding her as close as he could.

But he couldnt and this week had just started.

And what a start it had been. When he had stood by the window, dreaming of being at home instead of here he'd heard the loud chattering of the group of females that stood a few feet away from him.

He heard their chattering and girly laughter. He also heard their subject-him.

He frowned as he kept staring out of the window, hoping they would loose their interest.

But of course he wouldn't get away that easily.

He'd noticed as one of the females left the group, walking straight to him and stopped in front of him.

He had looked up at her as she flashed him a smile and started talking with him. He answered her politely but as short as he could, ignoring her attempts to seduce him, ignoring the obvious complements she poured over him.

He had hoped she would realise that he wasnt intrested and leave him alone.

But he were wrong again.

Instead of giving up she advanced and pushed him up against the wall and trailed her fingers up to his chest.

He almost ripped her head off.

"Such an impudence!" he thought as he entered the room the servant had given him.

He growled again as the feelings he'd kept under control surfaced, his fury making him shake slightly.

Then he realized what were happening and he forced himself to calm down. It was no use to be pissed at her, he was forbidden to harm her during this week.

But he could always kill her later.

He smiled slightly at this comforting thought and took of his shoes and lied down in the bed, still fully clothed.

As he'd calmed down, his thoughts had drifted towards the dinner he had attended to a few hors ago. The dinner hadn't been much better than the first part of the day, he had done as the tradition was and sat at his place with to the three other main lords.

The one that had the assignment to take care of this occasion, the lord of the east, Tauro had held a speech with a lot of the words " glad", "great" and " honor".

It was...interesting.

If you liked those kind of things.

Then when he was done the dinner had started and Sesshomaru had just quietly eaten what was served to him and did just as previous during the day, he answered when he was spoken to.

But then the host started to speak with him and he couldn't get away that easy anymore.

Tauro had obviously done his research and asked him about how he'd met Dante, how she and Makoto was and also some about the battle against Naraku many years ago.

He apologized for that he hadn't sent any aid to the western land at the time, but laughed it away with a "but it seems you didn't need any help anyway" .

He kept talking with Sesshomaru the whole dinner and invited others to their conversation, as if he tried to help him with socializing with the others.

It seemed he wouldn't get away with just sitting and watch this event.

Tauro would probably make sure of that.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly and stared into the roof.

Its not that he didn't like the eastern lord. He had always looked up to him, back when he had first gone to this meeting with father hundreds of years ago he had been the only one that hadn't treated him like a kid.

Its just that this lord wasn't the type to chat with other royalty or anyone for that matter. The only ones he could truly talk with was Rin, Sonny and Dante, they were the only ones that actually knew HIM and not just the one he seemed to be.

As he thought his mates name, he felt the well known yearning of being close to her, wanting to just leave this very minute.

But he knew his duties, he had to do this. He had to think positive.

"One day done. Just six left, then i'll leave this place as quickly as i can and go home again"

He leaned down at the pillow and closed his eyes, wanting the sleep to make the time go faster.

And a few minutes later, he drifted away into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3- The plan

(Arent I nice? I put up two chapters today ;P And maybe the next will be up in just a day or two, Yush w

Unfortunaly none of the Inuyasha characters belongs to me, even if I wished sesshy did ;P But Tauro is aaaaalll minnne w)

**The meeting- the plan**

The next morning everyone assembled in the meeting room and they opened the first scheduled subject.

The placing was the same as at the dinner, so Sesshomaru sat next to Tauro again, that was of course leading the meeting.

And just as Sesshomaru had expected, he didn't let him sit quiet and just listen to the things that were said. He always asked for his opinion and

forced him to come with ideas and proposals...

That wolf had figured out his plan and wasn't going to let him do as he'd planned.

Damn.

But as the meeting continued, he noticed that it became easier to talk and that he sometimes said his opinions without Tauro pushing him.

Maybe politics weren't so boring after all.

Just maybe.

As the morning meetings ended and everyone went to eat lunch, Sesshomaru accompanied Tauro and his followers and continued to speak with them. He actually might had enjoyed himself.

Maybe.

The rest of the meetings that afternoon went as smoothly as the ones at the morning, and soon it was dinner time again.

As he later returned to his room he realized that if he actually tried to enjoy himself, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

And with that, his second day without his family were over.


	4. Chapter 4- Power is the key

Unfortunaly none of the Inuyasha characters belongs to me, even if I wished sesshy did ;P But Tauro is aaaaalll minnne w

**The meeting- power is the key**

You know the feeling when you wake up out of a nice dream and realizes that it wasn't true?

Well, when the sun rose the next day and woke Sesshomaru up out of his very pleasant dream, he'd realized he was still alone and far from home.

It seems the positive thinking hadn't effected his subconscious.

He sat up in the bed and reached for his hakama and kimono a

nd sighed heavily. He still longed to get back home.

Well, at least today could get quite fun. It was the third day of the meeting and as always it was time for the lords and rulers to show off and state their power to gain more allies and scare away future enemies.

Not that he wanted to show off, it was just a good oppetunity to think of someting else...

...Or maybe a little.

Not that he cared about what the other lords thought of just needed to blow off some steam and distroy usually made him feel better.

As he left his room and heeded towards the "training" area, he pushed his homesickness away and tried to focus on the days event. It would take some time to get through all the minor rulers and work their way up to the youkai of higher status and since Sesshomaru were one of the royalties, he had to just sit and watch for a very long time until it would be his turn.

Being one of the main rulers could be very displeasing sometimes.

As he entered the setting for the occasion, he decided that this must had been the castle yard that had been cleaned and fixed for this day only. That was a show off by itself.

He saw that almost all of others had arrived before him and he realized that he must had sleep for a very long time, especially since he went to bed early.

Damn.

He was starting to get to accustomed with staying in bed so long...not that he didn't know the reason why. But he really needed to try to get his sleeping habits to a better level again. He looked around over the yard until his gaze met Tauro's that waved at him to come.

"Slept well?"

Tauro grinned at him and put his hand on Sesshomarus shoulder.

" It will start soon, we should go to our place"

He nodded at Tauro and followed after him to the area where the rest of the royalty were already seated. Lady Sarah of the South, a Neko and Lord Ryo of the North, a dragon.

They greeted them with a slight nod and sat down next to them , Sesshomaru making sure he sat as long as he could from the dragon youkai. Not that he were afraid of him. This Sesshomaru feared no one. He just hadn't really gotten along with them since the war between his fathers allies and the dragons and since Inu no taisho had defeated their current lord, they didn't really like any Inu at all.

Especially his oldest son.

Not that they had taken a liking to his little brother all, he was the one to bring an end to putted him quite high on their hate list.

Something Sesshomaru were sure his brother didn't realize. He was such a fool, he never thought of the consequences of his actions.

Sesshomaru had already been forced to agociate with the dragons so that they wouldnt hunt him down and feed him to their thick headed hanyou didnt realize how much his brother actually had done for him. And Sesshomaru hadnt done it for him anyway. He just didnt want the dragons to run besark in his terretory. Its not like actually cared for his brother...

No.

He told himself and shook his head. He'd never done that and he never would. Someone shouted out the first name, so Sesshomaru got pulled out of his thoughts as the first "show off" started and he focused on the arena. As the rulers status grew by every youkai that entered the arena, it slowly started to come to the higher ups in the ranking. When it was about six youkai before Sesshomarus turn, Tauro leaned closer and grinned at him.

"Do you remember the first time you where up there?"

He looked back at him and nodded slightly.

" Yes, i do."

Tauro grinned even more.

" Good. Because i have prepared something extra for your turn"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Something...extra?"

Tauro looked exited at him, this clearly was something that he had planned long beforehand.

"Yeah. Everyone got quite impressed by your power as a mere pup, and they are really curious how far you'd improved"

He waved his hands towards some of the wooden dolls that Sesshomaru well recognized.

"You want me to do the same act again?"

"Almost. But we have changed it a little"

He smiled mysteriously at him and added:

" Oh, and you will be the last one out. Because we have another location prepared for you"

"Another location?"

Sesshomaru looked curiously at the eastern lord, wanting to ask why that was necessary but he decided to wait and see.

Geesh, what was the wolf up to now?

So after both the dragon, neko and Tauro had their performances, it seemed like it was on a invisible signal that everybody started to move and walked out of the yard.

Was it only he that didn't know about this?

Great.

What had they planned for him?

Sesshomaru followed Tauro out and he got quite surprised as they left the castle grounds.

Where the heck are we going?!

He wanted to question the still grinning lord beside him and was just about to do it as they walked into a field and stopped.

Now he got it.

The field was filled with the same wooden dolls as he had destroyed many hundred of years ago. But instead of fifty, it was about one thousand of them. Improvement test, he said? It sure seemed like that.

"You want me to destroy all of these?"

Tauro turned his head towards him and crossed his arms.

" Yes. But there is two rules we came up with. The time limit is one minute and you cant use your whip this time"

So that was his plan.

" Alright"

Sesshomaru looked out over the field and smiled slightly. He knew exactly what to do.

It seemed Tauro hadnt done his research properly after all. Tauro saw his slight smile and wondered what he had in mind, because this should be an impossible task even for why did he look so damn self assured?

"When may i start? "

Tauro waved his hand toward the battlefield.

"Whenever you like"

" Alright"

Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk out on the field but stopped and looked back at Tauro.

"And you should tell everyone to back off a bit"

Then he continued walking, surprising everyone by placing himself in the middle. How did he expect to wipe down as many as possible from that position without using his whip? Sesshomaru put his hand of his hip and unsheathed Bakusaiga, holding it casually by his side. Everybody stared at him with disbelief. A sword for this many dolls? What was he thinking?

Tauro looked fascinated at the swird in the Inu's hand. That must be Baksaiga, the sword that had brought the end Naraku. He'd heard about it, but hadn't yet heard about its abilities.

What secrets did it hold that made this youkai so confident?

He looked curiously at the young lord as he lifted the sword and it started pulsing, glowing light green and sending sparks through the air. And then he swept the sword, sending out an energy wave that probably slashed about fivehoundred of them, shattering them to pieces and then to dust.

But that wasn't the end of it.

The energy didn't die out. It kept rampaging through the field, as the pieces of the scattered dolls touched a new unharmed one, slashing it to pieces as well. When the green wave of energy had died out, none of the wooden dolls were intact. And it all had happened in a matter of seconds.

Again.

The croud stared shocked at the silver haired inuyoukai that sheathed his sword again and started to walk back to their hosts side. He had once again succeeded to amaze the rulers of the land, showing he's someone to count with.

And not just that.

Also that he was the most powerful one among them by far.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly to himself as they now had started to walk back towards the shocked faces of amazement and horror were still on his mind, making him swell with pride.

And especially one face pleased him the most.

The dragon had looked terrified even though he clearly had tried to hide it. When he laid down in bed later that night, he was almost completely satisfied with the day. There was just some pieces missing to complete the perfect picture.

And in a few days, he would obtain them again.

Four days left...


	5. Chapter5-PoliticsPoliticsAndMO REPolitic...

(Sadly Inuyasha characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me, even if I wished Sesshy did ;P But Tauro and the other lords and the lady is aaaaalll minnne ;P)

**The meeting- _politics, politics and MORE politics_.**

He took it back.

Politics is not fun nor interesting.

Its just long, outdrawn and seemingly endless torture.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly as he leaned slightly against the table, trying to at least look intrested.

That was an impossible task.

As the small conflics between the terretories were up taken the meeting room turned into a verbal battlefield, were everybody blamed each other and none admitted anything.

Sesshomaru stared into the oppisite wall and clenches his fists lightly.

Oh god save me from this madness.

God.

Damn.

He felt the now well known pain in his heart as his mind were once again overtaken by a overwhelming homesickness and he closed his eyes for a second.

He couldn't give in to it now. He had to listen, this is important to know even though this might sound trivial now. He may have use for this in the future.

So he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the chatter around him again.

Just focus until the evening.

THEN he could break down.


	6. Chapter 6- Dreams of darkness

(Sadly Inuyasha characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me, even if I wished Sesshy did ;P But Tauro and the other lords and the lady is aaaaalll minnne ;P)

**The meeting- _Dreams of darkness_**

The world was in a shape of red.

Villages were on fire and houses where shattered, reduced to nothing more than pieces of of terror and pain sounded through the air, as the humans ran for their lives.

But they had no chance.

The enormous demon that were rampaging through the area crushed everything in its path, leaving no trace of life in its demon didnt see the humans that he crushed, the only thing he saw or felt was a neverending rage that completely blinded his vision and being was locked in the circle of never ending fury, not able to see the difference between friend or foe.

He could only destroy, crush and kill.

Trees were shattered and crushed beneath his paws, as they left a devastating chaos wherever he went.

The wrath, the fury, the crushing pain that tore his being youkais eyes gleamed bloody red as he howled painfully at the sky.

The loss.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened in terror as sat straight up in their bed and clutched his hand over his heart that still ached with pain and he came to his senses and he'd realized were he was and why he was closed his eyes and focused on calming his pulse and just sat for a while, trying to push away the terrifying images from his mind.

It was just a dream.

But he couldn't let it go.

He needed to know they were safe.


	7. Chapter 7- Worry

(Sadly Inuyasha characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me, even if I wished Sesshy did ;P But Tauro and the other lords and the lady is aaaaalll minnne ;P)

**The meeting- _Worry_**

The next two days was the worst that he'd ever lived through.

He couldn't take this anymore.

That nightmare hunted him day and night, the worry making him feel he had woken up early that morning had he almost rushed out of bed, as he threw on his clothes and sneaked out of the castle.

He didn't have much time.

Just a look to make sure everything is alright, then he would go. He just needed to confirm that they were alright.

But what if they weren't?

What a silly question.

Then he would stay.

Screw the meeting. They could think whatever off him, he didn't care.

Family comes first.

But he never came as far as to the boarder until he was stopped by some guards.

"Mi lord, what are you doing? You need to attend to the meetings this morning"

He glared annoyed at them.

"I dont care. I need to go home"

He more like growled than talked and the guards froze slightly. Then one of them, probably the captain of the squad walked up to him.

"You cant mi lord. We cant allow it. You need to be attending to the meetings and you know that"

He looked at him with a respectful but hard look.

"you're the westen lord , one of the big ones. If you just had been a minor ruler no one would had cared.

But as you're not, everyone will notice if you leave.

That will bring disgrace to your name and your position will be questioned"

His gaze softened a little.

"And your family safety would be in danger"

Sesshomaru just stood there, staring into the ground.

He was right.

He couldn't go.

If he did his family's safety might be in danger.

He couldn't take that chance. He couldn't...but he needed to know.

" But i need to know... I need to know they are alright..."

The general bowed to him.

" I would be honored to go and take a look at them mi lord. I'll make sure their alright meantime you're at the meeting, i can also post some of my men in that area for you. They will be safe."

Sesshomaru looked up at the general, eying him closely. He seemed like he meant it, his aura didnt show any signs of lying. He seemed trustworthy.

And he had no other option then to accept.

"I understand my duties. I accept your proposition"

And with that, he'd been escorted back to the castle just in time for the first meeting.

So now there he was, two days later, listening to things that he didn't see the importance in at all.

He just wanted to go home.

One of the generals men had returned the day before, confirming that his mate, son and daughter were fine. He even said that they had left some men there to make sure they stayed safe.

He also told him that they hadn't made any contact with them, they had just watched and listened from a distance.

That man said that he'd even seen Dante smile.

But when Sesshomaru had asked what kind of smile he couldn't tell.

That didn't insure him at all.

He couldn't get any comfort just by knowing she had smiled. He knew her better than that.

Her true smile was something one simply couldn't forget, but she rarely showed it nowadays.

She almost only showed it when they were alone or when she was with Mokoto and Rin.

But she often faked a smile to hide her true feelings and make people believe that everything is alright.

It fooled many people.

But it never fooled him.

But at least he knew that she tried to smile and that was at least something.

And soon he would have her in his arms again, embracing her closely as he would let her pour whatever had happened over him.

He would comfort her and wont leave her side again for a very long time.

Sesshomaru looked up and watched two demons arguing with each other.

Tomorrow my chains will be severed.

Tomorrow i'll be free.

Free to go home.

Finally.


	8. Chapter 8- Observing

(Sadly Inuyasha characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me, even if I wished Sesshy did ;P But Tauro and the other lords and the lady is aaaaalll minnne ;P)

**The meeting- _Observing_**

Tauro couldn't help getting a little worried.

The western lord hadn't acted like usual these past days. He'd been even more cold and distant then normally and he had always a hint of worry and pain in his eyes.

When Tauro had heard from the boarder guards that he'd tried to get home and how desperate he'd been he had felt a little bad for his ally.

He could now clearly see the agony and longing in the young inu's eyes as he sat quietly at the meetings.

Tauro had done a weak try to cheer him up but it didnt get any reaction.

So he'd decided to let him be and just let him do this his way.

The meeting would soon end anyway.


	9. Chapter 9- the last but not the least

(Sadly Inuyasha characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me, even if I wished Sesshy did ;P But Tauro and the other lords and the lady is aaaaalll minnne ;P)

**The meeting- _The last but not the least_.**

The final handshakes and bows.

The final forced smiles and friendly words.

Tauro looked out over the room as the last morning of these meetings were going to its end.

Now it only was one thing left.

The ceremonial finishing speech.

Many youkai waited for him to make the move so that everyone could return to enemies and by that could start treating each other like ones.

But that wasnt what all waited for.

He knew a certain someone which had waited for this moment the entire week.

He looked at his left where the silverhaired inu stood, that had looked at Tauro but as he saw that he'd turned his gaze towards him he looked away quickly.

He most be the one that wanted to get home the most. But as the tradition says the big four had to stay till the other had left.

Tauro could almost think what were going on in his mind now.

"When is that damn wolf gonna end this?!"

or something like that.

Not that he would say it out loud, he had to much respect for the eastern lord to do that.

Its amusing that someone that have so much patience in a battle and were so certain in himself could be that desperate to get home.

Tauro smiled slightly.

His mate really must be something extra to be able to make someone like him this caring and protective.

Well, maybe i shouldnt prolong his suffering any longer.

Tauro raised out ofvthe chair he'd sat on and straightened his back as he spread out his arms.

" Merry meet, merry gone.

Lets finish what we started and let us return to our own lands and terretories, to our own castles and or own loved ones"

As he said the last he couldnt help to glance at the Inu beside him, that Tauro saw was tense but that he tried to look like he didnt care.

"Let these meetings be a reminder and help in keeping peace and order and that we'll never get lost in the darkness of war and death"

He put his hand on the reeling in front of him and leaned towards it.

" And i thank you for your patience and your participation in this event, and the respect that has been showed to me"

He bowed at the youkai that bowed back to him.

"And with these words i'll end this meeting, till we once again are assambled inside a castle's walls. Bye my friends and have a safe trip home."

The youkai masses started to move, everyone hurreing out to the castle entrance as they were eager to get back to their own terretories where they could plan their next move against ther enemy.

Soon the room was empty exept the three lords and the lady that were standing by the speech booth.

Tauro smiled at his co-rulers that smiled back.

Well more or less.

"Well, i guess this is goodbye then. See ya all in ten years."

He grinned.

" By the way, who's turn is it next time?"

Sesshomaru stiffened.

" Its your turn, isnt it Inu?"

Ryo glared amused at him.

" It was Sarah last time and at my place before that. So it has to be your turn"

" I see."

Sesshomaru putted a plain face on, trying to conceal his feelings about that statement.

He had completely forgotten about that.

He looked annoyed at the grinning dragon and knew why he was so spiteful.

He didn't have anything the other lords or the lady had anymore.

The only servants that still were in their service was about ten in his family castle where his mother now lived.

He had never needed any for himself, since he rarely stayed at his castle.

But it seemed he had to change that till the next meeting. And figure out a way to the other rulers to get up to the sky castle...

Well, it doesn't matter right now. Its ten years away.

As they greeted each other for yhe last time and when Sesshomaru turned to get going the Dragon lord cought up to him.

" I look forward the next meeting."

He grinned but with an evilly spark in his eyes.

"I cant wait to meet your mate and your son. You have no idea how surprised i were that you had chosen a dragon as your lady"

Sesshomaru glared back at him with cold golden eyes.

" She is not just a dragon, she isn't like you in any way"

He turned his head forward again as they came to the exit.

" Not even close."

" I see."

The Dragon chuckled as they got out into the fresh air and a cold autumn breeze caused Sesshomaru's hair to move slightly in the wind.

" Well, bye then Inu. "

Sesshomaru didnt even bother to look at him.

"Bye"

He took to the sky and left the castle and the disgusting dragon lord behind him and this time no one would stop him.

This time he could go home.

Finally.


End file.
